


Kakaroth

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adventure, F/M, double personality
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Mi sto trasformando tra le nebbie dell’oblio della mente e non so cosa diventerò.





	Kakaroth

 

Kakaroth   
  


  
  
  
PRELUDIO

Ricordati di me

Tra noi a comandare sei sempre stato tu. Persino mentre guardavi la luna, sentendo il tuo sangue ribollire nonostante fossi privo di coda, non ti sei curato di me.

Se pensi a me, immagini solo a un assassino, un feroce e gigantesco Oozaru che ti ha privato dell'affetto di tuo nonno.

Eppure vorrei, una sola volta, che tu mi lasciassi uscire. Tu, che sei sempre buono con tutti, ti riveli distante, freddo e ingiusto proprio con me.

Mi odi o ti sei dimenticato di me? Gli altri non lo sanno, ma tu hai compreso la mia esistenza? Ti rammenti di me mentre combatti?

Sono uscito solo una volta, per poco, dopo una furiosa litigata interna. Ho respirato l'aria di questo mondo e mi hai permesso di prendermi la giusta vendetta per la nostra razza, un onore che non è toccato nemmeno al principe.

Ti sei ricordato di me solcando i cieli di Nameck, mentre lottavi contro Freezer.

Volevo solo uscire, diventare un tutt'uno con te, ma pian piano sto divenendo qualcosa di diverso. Tra le nebbie dell'oblio della mente mi sto trasformando e non so cosa diventerò.

Volevi privarmi dell'orgoglio per farmi divenire come te. Credi sia possibile?

Tu mi comandi e mi sovrasti, ma questa situazione finirà. 

Ti hanno privato del tuo essere un saiyan, relegandoti in un modo di vivere inadeguato e io lo distruggero.

Sto scomparendo, non voglio diventare come te. Sono soffocato in questo lento e graduale processo. Non perderò la speranza di riprendermi ciò che è mio, di liberarmi, di annientare ciò che ho giurato di spazzar via.

Tu temi di sapere come sei in realtà, ti nascondi dietro una maschera che diviene sempre più fragile, nonostante tu l'abbia ottenuta con immensa fatica.

Non dirmi che non è così,  _eroe_. Il tuo passato ti perseguita, è un'ombra silente che attende, mentre tu ti trinceri dietro un sorriso nella speranza di liberartene.

Sei uno stolto, sarà questo ha darmi la chiave per fuggire.

Hai deluso il tuo popolo, il tuo principe, me e te stesso.

Le persone che ti ringrazio per i tuoi atti 'eroici' sono meno della metà di quelle che hai fatto soffrire. Sei un ipocrita, un debole.

Io esisto perché tu vivi. Nemmeno morendo per sette lunghi anni sei riuscito a liberarti di me.

Hai annientato tuo fratello, sangue del tuo sangue, fingendo che io non esistessi, ripetendoti che la tua temuta immensa forza non provenisse da me.

I terrestri temono la tua potenza eccessiva, i saiyan ripudiano la tua eccessiva bontà. Nessuno ti accetta e tutti ti giudicano come: immaturo, irresponsabile, ingenuo e sciocco.

Io non sono niente di tutto questo! Liberami, io li farò tacere.

Ai loro occhi, nella tua mente esistono solo allenamenti e cibo. Gli farò vedere quanto si sbagliano.

I tuoi cosiddetti 'amici' non riescono a vedere il tuo vero volto.

Tu continui a odiarmi per aver ucciso l'unica persona che ci avesse veramente accettato per quello che eravamo, crescendoci ugualmente. Forse hai ragione, abbiamo perso l'unico posto che potevamo chiamare casa.

Cosa sei in realtà, Goku?

Per gli altri sei: coraggioso, forte, altruista e allegro; per me sei: solo, triste, introverso, iroso e ipocrita in ogni cosa che fai.

Siamo alieni, chi vuoi che riesca veramente a capirci? Forse qualcuno c’era, ma tu stesso hai eretto un muro contro di lui. Hai lasciato che lo cambiassero, tu stesso hai fatto in modo che il suo orgoglio crollasse. 

Cosa ne è rimasto di lui? 

Come hai potuto tradire l’unico che fosse come te? 

Tu, debole, traditore, lo hai fatto cadere nella polvere, lo hai spinto oltre ogni suo limite per allontanarlo, per fare in modo che nemmeno lui riuscisse più a capirti. 

A questi sciocchi umani, tu sei solo servito. Non gl'importa se muori, l'importante è che li salvi. Non sei mancato a nessuno dopo il tuo sacrificio.

Per esso, anzi, ti hanno odiato. Perché hai infranto una promessa d'amore, perché hai abbandonato con dei figli da crescere, perché gli hai rilasciato cadere sulle spalle l'ingrato ruolo di salvatore del mondo, perché li hai privati di un motivo per vivere o di una sfida importante.

Sei un ibrido, un essere a metà. 

Per la Terra, esiste solo il tuo lato umano e sentimentale. Non riescono a vederlo.

Eppure tu non riesci a fare ciò che desidero. Riesco sempre a spingerti ad abbandonarli per diventare più forte ed esigò una potenza sempre maggiore, per non rimanere intrappolato per sempre qui.

Io posso accettarti, capirti, non sei un'idiota senza cervello e, da qui, nell'oscurità, posso aiutarti.

\------------------

Prologo

Ciò che non ho mai detto

Goku stava sdraiato sul letto, guardando il cielo azzurro fuori dalla finestra. I suoi capelli erano ancora più spettinati e scompigliati del solito, e in alcuni punti sembrava ricadere come quelli terrestri. Era cadaverico e delle profonde occhiaie gli cerchiavano gli occhi stanchi.

Trasalì sentendo Chichi entrare nella stanza, Chichi impallidì vedendo il marito e rabbrividì.

"Non dovresti esagerare con gli allenamenti! Almeno nei tempi di pace dovresti riposare! Lo sapevo che ieri tu e Vegeta non dovevate combattere tutta la notte. Bulma mi ha telefonato e mi ha detto che suo marito è ridotto nello stesso modo" borbottò quest'ultima.

Goku si voltò su un fianco, con un grugnito.

"Ti lascio riposare, però ricordati che oggi siamo invitati alla festa del compleanno di Trunks" disse Chichi. Raccolse i calzini da terra ed uscì dalla stanza.

Goku chiuse gli occhi.

Si sentì un bussare leggero alla porta, Goku grugnì più forte.

"Non si senti bene, papà?" domadò Goten, socchiudendo la porta.

Goku fece un mezzo sorriso e si alzò seduto sul letto.

"No, Goten, entra pure" mentì.

Il piccolo Goten si sedette sul letto, accanto al padre.

"Posso stare qui?" domandò.

Goku annuì.

"Se non fai tremare il letto" disse gentilmente.

"Certo, papà" sussurrò Goten. Osservò suo padre guardare fuori dalla finestra e irrigidirsi.

Le lancette dell'orologio alla parete giravano, mentre i respiri dei due si confondevano con i ticchettii. Goten sentiva le gambe formicolare e rimaneva immobile, fissando il genitore.

"Kakaroth" bisbigliò Goku a fiori di labbra.

Goten si voltò.

"Sono tutti fissati con le  _carote_ " si lamentò.

Goku si voltò verso di lui, fissandolo con la fronte corrugata.

"Perché dici questo?" domandò.

"Broly voleva farmi male perché pensava l'avessi mangiata io e il papà di Trunks pensa l'abbia mangiata tu" spiegò il bambino.

"Ah" rispose secco Goku. 

Il figlio lo guardò in viso.

"T'interessa?" chiese.

Il padre scrollò le spalle.

"Non lo so" rispose. Si portò una mano al viso e sospirò.

"Urca, ho passato una nottataccia. Lasciami riposare, figliolo" ordinò indurendo il padre.

Goten annuì, le sue iridi erano liquide, si alzò e obbedì, uscendo.

Goku si stese e cadde in un profondo torpore.

Avvertì l'aria mancargli, si svegliò di colpo, ansimando e avvertì il fiato mozzarsi. Intorno al suo petto comparve una striscia argentea, Goku si guardò intorno vedendo della nebbia fitta e gelida.

< Dove sono? Questa non è la mia stanza > si domandò, boccheggiando. Tossì ripetutamente e ansimò più rumorosamente, rantolando.

"Nella tua mente, o meglio, nel tuo peggiore incubo" disse un'ombra dalla forma umana. Fece una risata malvagia, avvicinandosi sempre di più.

Si fermò davanti a Goku che, riconoscendone i tratti, sgranò gli occhi.

“Tu sei me?!” sbraitò. 

“Sbagliato filo-terrestrucolo. Sono Kakaroth”.

 

\----------   


Cap.1 Kakaroth reborn

Vegeta si sveglio di soprassalto, riconoscendo l’aura di Goku tramutarsi da una benigna a una malvagia.

“Tanti auguri a te! Tanti auguri, caro Trunks…!” le urla proveniente dal salone al piano di sotto risuonavano nella sua camera da letto.

Vegeta si alzò in piedi, sentiva le gambe dolergli e delle fitte alla schiena.

< La sua gallina ha detto che lo ha lasciato a casa a dormire, ma sembra abbia preso un'altra botta in testa.

Dannati sciocchi, non hanno idea di cosa li aspetta, di quanto può essere terribile un saiyan inferocito > rifletté. Raggiunse la parete, vi si appoggiò e cercò di regolare il respiro.

< Temevo un’eventualità del genere >. Piegò di lato il collo, sentendolo scricchiolare e si massaggiò la spalla destra, sentendola dolore.

< C’era qualcosa di strano nella sua solita ingenuità e nel suo sorriso da tonto >. Fletté ripetutamente le gambe, la caviglia slogata gli diede una fitta e ingoiò un gemito di sofferenza, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Infilò una vecchia battle-suit, la stoffa era logora all’altezza delle ascelle e le spalline dorate erano opache.

< Se quell’idiota torna alle origini, non vedo perché non debba seguirne l’esempio.

Forse finalmente avrò lo scontro  _catarchico_ che volevo da tempo >.

Infilò i suoi guanti candidi, aprendo e chiudendo le mani un paio di volte.

< Mi chiedo come farò a far tornare in sé quell’idiota. Guarda tu se non ci si può mai godere un attimo di tranquillità senza far finire tutto in una maledetta tragedia >. Avvertì una fitta al cuore, aprì la porta della sua stanza e scese le scale.

“Bulma!” chiamò la moglie, rimanendo accanto all’ultimo gradino.

“Scusami Chichi, forse quello scimmione asociale ha deciso di partecipare alla festa” disse gentilmente Bulma. Chichi annuì e Bulma si allontanò, uscì dal salone e raggiunse le scale.

Vegeta le passò accanto, aprì la finestra e si voltò verso di lei con gli occhi socchiusi.

“Bulma, ascoltami” disse con tono serio.

Bulma impallidì, guardando i tratti tesi del viso del marito e strinse un pugno.

“Vegeta, che succede?” domandò.

Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto e si sporse, guardandola in viso.

“Ascoltami bene, non c’è tempo. Fai infilare la tuta di combattimento a Trunks e portalo con te, insieme agli altri. Porta con te anche Gohan, Chichi e Goten e andatevene via da qui. Subito!” ordinò.

Bulma gli afferrò il braccio.

“Che diamine significa? Dove devo andare con la famiglia di Goku e nostro figlio?” domandò.

Vegeta le prese il viso tra le mani.

“Ascoltami, per una volta. Questo posto potrebbe saltare in aria a breve, è importante che porti via tutti.

Va bene?

Portati anche gli altri tuoi amichetti e chiama quelli che non ci sono. Il muso verde potrebbe essere utile” ribatté Vegeta.

Le iridi color cielo di Bulma si rifletterono in quelle color ossidiana di lui.

“Cosa sta succedendo?” chiese nuovamente la terrestre.

“Chiedi a Trunks di captare le auree, te lo dirà lui. Ti prego, impedisci a Goten e Gohan di intromettersi, sarebbero solo d’intralcio. Troverò una soluzione” giurò il principe dei saiyan. Si staccò dalla moglie e raggiunse la finestra, mettendo un piede sul davanzale. Bulma lo seguì, Vegeta si voltò e si protese verso di lei. La baciò con foga, premendo le sue labbra contro quelle di lei.

“Ti amo” disse secco.

“A-anch’io” biascicò lei.

Vegeta spiccò il volo dalla finestra, estrasse da una tasca della tuta un senzu e se lo portò alla bocca, masticandolo rumorosamente.

“Se pensi che ti farò distruggere tutto quello per cui abbiamo sempre combattuto, te lo scordi Kakaroth” sibilò tra sé e sé.

< Forse avrei dovuto dire addio al mio moccioso > rifletté.

Goku si teletrasportò davanti a lui, la sua tuta arancione brillava illuminata dalla sua aura dorata, nelle sue iridi verde-acqua brillava una luce vermiglia.

“Buonasera, Kakaroth. Penso che questa volta sia davvero tu” lo salutò Vegeta.

L’altro annuì, ghignando.

“Buonasera, principe. Mi aiutereste a distruggere il pianeta?” gli domandò.

Vegeta controllò che le auree degli ospiti si allontanassero.

“Avrei in programma di sconfiggerti, a onor del vero” ammise. Si trasformò in supersaiyan di secondo livello a sua volta.

Si scrutarono a vicenda, guardandosi negli occhi, immobili. Il vento prodotto dalle loro auree gli faceva ondeggiare le spesse ciocche more.

“Come diresti normalmente tu, qui c’è troppa gente. Che ne diresti di andare a combattere da un’altra parte?” propose Vegeta.

“Avete ragione, una frase tipica di quel tontolone di Goku. Acconsento solo perché non mi piace mischiare il mio ossigeno con quello di questi insetti” rispose Kakaroth. Vegeta si alzò in volo ed entrambi si diressero nella stessa direzione.

< Mi sta portando nel luogo dove abbiamo avuto il nostro primo scontro qui sulla Terra > rifletté il principe dei saiyan.

Atterrarono nella zona deserta, tra i massi vermigli.

“Questo luogo rassomiglia a Vegeta-sei. Non trova? Ecco perché lo ha scelto anche quando è divenuto MajinVegeta” fece notare Kakaroth, guardando le montagne rosse alle sue spalle.

Vegeta aumentò la sua aura, gridando. Kakaroth partì all’attacco, cercando di raggiungerlo con una raffica di pugni, Vegeta li schivò scattando a destra e a sinistra. Kakaroth cercò di raggiungerlo con una ginocchiata alla pancia, Vegeta si piegò schivandola e fu raggiunto da una gomitata alle spalle. Sputò sangue, fece leva con le braccia sulla gamba di Kakaroth e, con una capriola in aria, si rimise in piedi. Avvertì Kakaroth raggiungerlo con un calcio alle spalle e saltò, schivandolo. Il colpo di Kakaroth si abbatté sul terreno, creando una voragine.

La polvere rossastra del terreno si alzò, avvolgendo Kakaroth che si rialzò in piedi, nell’oscurità il suo ghigno brillava.

Ripartì all’attacco, ci fu uno scambio di colpi, Vegeta cercò di raggiungere il viso dell’avversario con un pugno, ma Kakaroth gli bloccò la mano. Vegeta tentò con l’altro pugno, ma il nemico gl’immobilizzò anche l’altra mano.

L’avversario strinse la presa, stritolandogli le mani con forza tanto da fargli scricchiolare le ossa.

Tra i due ci fu uno scambio di calci e Vegeta lo raggiunse con una forte testata, infierendo con dei calci allo stomaco. Kakaroth non gli lasciò andare le mani, lo raggiunse con una ginocchiata allo sterno, un calcio nello stesso punto, e un calcio alto al volto con cui lo fece volare via.

Vegeta volò contro una montagna, distruggendola nell’impatto e, con il corpo ricoperto di tagli sanguinanti ed ematomi, ripartì all’attacco in volo.

Raggiunse Kakaroth e ripresero a scambiarsi calci, pugni e ki-blast. Si raggiunsero a vicenda con un pugno al volto.

Vegeta saltellò all’indietro, allontanandosi.

“Kakaroth, hai intenzione di raggiungere il terzo livello?” domandò.

“Quella trasformazione dura troppo poco e consuma troppe energie. Non è fatta per questo piano astrale, ma per quello dei morti. Inoltre il tuo secondo livello ormai raggiunge senza problemi quella potenza” ringhiò Kakaroth.

Vegeta incassò il capo tra le spalle.

< Mi ha sempre sorpreso la sua conoscenza delle strategie di battaglia e vedo che questa caratteristica gli è rimasta > rifletté.

Si trasformarono entrambi in supersaiyan blu e ripartirono all’attacco. Iniziò anche a piovere e la terra polverosa si trasformò in fango color sangue. Il vento sferzava i visi di entrambi, accecandoli con le gocce di pioggia.

Furono costretti entrambi ad atterrare, si scambiarono una serie di colpi energetici che brillavano in contrasto con il cielo plumbeo. Si misero l’uno dinnanzi all’altro ed iniziarono a scambiarsi raffiche di pugni.

Il terreno sotto di loro tremava, più volte uno di loro precipitò nel fango, ricoprendosi di esso, sentendolo in bocca e nel naso, sputandolo.

Entrambi erano sporchi, fradici e le loro auree azzurre si riflettevano nelle loro iridi.

 

 

\---------------

Cap.2 Kakaroth contro Vegeta

Bulma guardava l’orologio, tenendo il capo incassato tra le spalle. Si voltò e guardò le mura candide, le colonne e gli alberi, passò la mano sul pavimento a quadrettoni.

< Mi chiedo se il palazzo del Supremo sia un luogo davvero sicuro… dopo quello che è successo con MajinBu > pensò.

“Non può essere! Il mio Goku non lo farebbe mai!” gridò Chichi. Ricadde all’indietro, svenuta, Gohan la prese al volo e la strinse a sé. Goten abbracciò la gamba del fratello maggiore e singhiozzò, le lacrime gli rigarono il viso.

Bulma osservò i tre Son e abbassò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi divennero liquidi.

“E’ Goku a rendere gli altri cattivi buoni, sicuramente c’è una spiegazione… una soluzione…” biascicò Crilin, rabbrividendo.

Bulma si portò una sigaretta alle labbra e inspirò, sentendo il sapore di nicotina.

< So cosa stanno passando, ho provato la stessa cosa quando mio marito ha fatto saltare in aria gli spalti del torneo… però è più difficile immaginare Goku a fare cose del genere. L’ho visto crescere da quando era bambino, così ingenuo, così buono > rifletté.

“Non posso crederci, me lo sarei più aspettato da V...”. Yamcha iniziò a dire la frase, ma venne coperto dalle grida di Jirobai.

“Meno male che ho portato i senzu!” gridò quest’ultimo.

“E’ morto per salvarci così tante volte, vedrete che tornerà in sé” piagnucolò Rif.

Videl adagiò un cuscino per terra e Gohan stese la madre, facendole appoggiare la testa sul guanciale.

Lo stregone del toro utilizzò un ventaglio per fare aria alla figlia.

“Su, tesoro, riprenditi” la supplicò.

“Mi piacerebbe aiutare Vegeta a combattere, ma queste vecchie ossa possono fare poco” si scusò Muten.

< La verità è che siete tutti dei codardi > pensò Bulma.

“E se Vegeta non riuscisse a fermarlo?” domandò C18, stringendo a sé la piccola Marron. Crilin abbracciò la moglie, le fece un sorriso tremante, il suo viso era pallido.

“Vedrai tesoro, si sistemerà tutto” mentì con voce rauca.

Trunks si sedette accanto a Goten e lo abbracciò, il secondogenito Son singhiozzò, le lacrime gli rigavano le guance. Gli occhi di Trunks erano vacui e teneva le labbra strette, fino a sbiancarle.

Bulma guardò suo figlio.

< Ha lo stesso sguardo triste della sua controparte del futuro. Mi dispiace bambino mio, questo doveva essere il tuo compleanno > pensò.

Tenshinhan si appoggiò Rif su una spalla e si sedette accanto a Majinbu grasso che teneva abbracciati Mr. Satan e il suo cagnolone.

Gohan abbracciò Videl, che gli nascose il viso nell’incavo del collo.

“Mamma non si sveglia” piagnucolò Goten.

“Si riprenderà a breve, ha solo avuto uno shock” lo rassicurò Dende.

Bulma pestò la sigaretta sotto la scarpa e sospirò.

“Andiamo” ordinò Junior. Afferrò il braccio di Crilin e spiccò il volo, portandoselo dietro.

****************

Sia Kakaroth che Vegeta caddero in ginocchio, ansimando, i muscoli gli dolevano non rispondendogli e il sudore si era mischiato con sangue, fango e pioggia.

Kakaroth lo afferrò per le spalle e lo sbatté a terra, facendolo affondare nella melma. Vegeta si dimenò e ribaltò le posizioni, Kakaroth lo morse a sangue e Vegeta gridò. Kakaroth lo rimise nuovamente sotto di sé, gli afferrò i capelli a fiamma con una mano e gli affondò il viso nel fango, cercando di soffocarlo.

Vegeta sentì l’aria mancargli, sgranò gli occhi rimanendo accecato, tentò inutilmente di sputare il fango che gli stava invadendo le vie respiratorie.  Si ritrasformò, mentre il supersaiyan blue si annullava.

Vegeta allungò le braccia dietro di sé e lanciò un attacco energetico, facendo volare via Kakaroth. Si mise in ginocchio e tossì, vomitò fango e fu scosso da una serie di tremiti, ansimò boccheggiando.

Kakaroth lo raggiunse alle spalle, con passo cadenzato.

“Mi sto divertendo a combattere con te, principe. Non sei niente male, non capisco perché non ti unisci a me” disse roco.

Vegeta cercò di rimettersi in piedi.

“Cerca di rinsavire, piuttosto. Ti preferisco tonto, piuttosto che pazzo” ringhiò.

“Non c’è bisogno che tu sia così duro con me. Sono solo un tuo fedele suddito. Non vorrai deludere la stirpe da cui discendi prendendo le difese di esseri così inferiori” lo provocò Kakaroth.

Vegeta cercò di raggiungerlo con un ki-blast al viso.

“Tra quelli che chiami esseri inferiori ci sono anche i nostri figli! In cui scorre il nostro sangue…” ribatté.

“Mezzosangue” lo interruppe Kakaroth.

“e i nostri amici…”. Continuò Vegeta, rischiando di cadere in avanti.

“I saiyan non possono essere amici di esseri così inferiori” ribatté Kakaroth, mettendoglisi dinnanzi.

“… per non parlare delle donne che amiamo. Se non vuoi tornare in te stesso per me, fallo almeno per la tua amata Terra e per la tua Chichi. Hai idea quanto tutti contino su di te o di quanto stia soffrendo tua moglie?” gli domandò Vegeta.

Kakaroth sorrise e le sue iridi brillarono.

 “Hai ragione. Devo proprio vedere la faccia di quella gallina starnazzante” disse, afferrando Vegeta per un braccio, e portandosi due dita unite alla fronte.

Vegeta riuscì a liberarsi dalla presa e si allontanò. Le gocce di pioggia qui erano più lente e sporadiche. Si guardò intorno, mentre il vento gli sferzava il viso.

“Il palazzo del supremo?” si domandò, riconoscendo la struttura sotto di lui.

“Papà!” gridò Trunks.

Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo e lo riconobbe, era in piedi accanto a Goten e a Dende.

“Vegeta!” sbraitò Bulma con voce terrorizzata.

Il principe dei saiyan si voltò di scatto e scanso un pugno dell’avversario. Lo scontro riprese, con colpi dati con ancora più foga e furore.

“Che ca**o speri di ottenere portando mi qui?!” sbraitò Vegeta.

< Sono tutti qui! Tutti! Potrebbe spazzarli via con un solo colpo > pensò.

Kakaroth scoppiò a ridere sguaiatamente.

Junior volò nella direzione dei due avversari, trascinando Crilin.

“Intromettetevi e farò saltare questo insulso pianeta!” gridò Kakaroth.

Junior s’immobilizzò e Crilin guardò Goku, impallidì vedendo il ghigno dell’altro trasfigurargli il volto.

“Sembra Broly” gemette il terrestre senza naso.

< Quello non può essere davvero il mio migliore amico > pensò.

Gohan prese in braccio Goten e lo strinse a sé, digrignando i denti.

< Mi sembrava di rivivere in peggio lo scontro contro Ginew > si disse.

Junior riatterrò dietro il suo allievo e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, stringendolo.

Chichi riaprì gli occhi e strillò, Bulma la raggiunse, s’inginocchiò al suo fianco e l’abbraccio.

“Tranquilla, Vegeta non vuole fargli del male. Sta solo cercando di farlo tornare in sé” la rassicurò.

Calde lacrime solcarono il viso di Chichi.

“Quello non è il mio Goku” disse Chichi, indurendo il tono.

Popo raggiunse Dende e alzò il capo.

“Avete capito cosa sta succedendo, Supremo?” domandò.

“Intorno a lui c’è un alone argentato. Non a livello di aura, ma proprio fisicamente. Quello è un lato della mente di Goku, quella repressa. Ciò che noi conosciamo comunemente come Goku è sicuramente rinchiuso in una parte recondita della sua mente” spiegò Dende.

Le orecchie di Junior tremarono.

“Vegeta, è come quando sei diventato Majin! Possiamo farlo tornare in sé, solo che dobbiamo trovare l’incantesimo!” gridò Junior rivolto a Vegeta.

“Splendido” mormorò Vegeta, raggiungendo Kakaroth con una ginocchiata al mento.

Kakaroth si massaggiò il mento e scoppiò a ridere, alzò l’altra mano verso il cielo e caricò un’onda grande quanto l’intero palazzo del supremo.

Crilin spalancò la bocca, guardando la sfera energetica.

“Sembra un gigantesco sole nero” sussurrò con voce rauca.

“E’ bellissima” sussurrò Goten, osservando le sferette nere danzare intorno alla sfera più grande.

“Anti-Genkidama!” sbraitò Kakaroth, lanciandola.

“Ha un’aura spaventosa! Se quell’attacco raggiunge la Terra, saremo spacciati!” gridò Junior. Scattò in volo in contemporanea con Gohan e Crilin.

Vegeta gridò, emanando al massimo la sua aurea, ritrasformandosi in supersaiyan blue. Bloccò la sfera con entrambe le braccia, gli occhi sgranati, la pelle gli bruciava, il sudore gli scendeva lungo il corpo e il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

Gohan, Crilin e Junior afferrarono a loro volta la sfera, aiutandolo a bloccarla.

“Vegeta, so cosa fare!” gridò Junior.

Gohan guardò il suo maestro.

< Ha la stessa aria risoluta che aveva quando ha trovato il modo per distruggere i robot di MetalCooler > pensò.

“Ossia?! Non ce la faccio più!” sbraitò Vegeta con voce gracchiante.

“Dobbiamo concentrare la nostra energia in un unico punto!” spiegò Junior.

< Oh no, l’ultima volta non mi è andata bene con una tecnica così > pensò Crilin.

Vegeta caricò un Big Bang Attack, Junior un Makankosappo e Crilin un’onda energetica e, colpendo con tutti e tre gli attacchi lo stesso punto dell’anti-genkidama, la rilanciarono contro Kakaroth. Quest’ultimo schivò l’attacco che venne spedito contro il sole, dove esplose con un bagliore nerastro.

Crilin scese in volo, atterrò a terra e perse i sensi, C18 corse nella sua direzione.

Gohan perse i sensi, Junior lo afferrò al volo e lo portò fino a Videl, stendendolo ai piedi della fidanzata.

Vegeta era piegato in avanti, ansimante, con le braccia abbandonate.

Kakaroth scomparve, raggiunse Junior alle spalle e lo raggiunse con un colpo al collo facendogli perdere i sensi e ricomparve davanti al principe dei saiyan. Scoppiò a ridere, piegando all’indietro la testa.

“Hai idea di cosa sia la sofferenza?!” gridò.

Vegeta rabbrividì, cercando d’incrementare l’aura.

Kakaroth lo raggiunse con un pugno al viso, facendolo cadere all’indietro e infierì con una ginocchiata alla schiena, proiettandolo in alto.

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, la risata dell’altro gli risuonava nelle orecchie, le urla degli altri gli arrivavano ovattate.

< Devo reagire! Più un saiyan vede la preda debole, più diventa inarrestabile. Il mio sangue diventerà sempre più interessante per lui. Se solo riuscissi a muovere! > pensò.

Bulma singhiozzò, con gli occhi sgranati.

“Lo sta massacrando” gemette. Le sue lacrime si confusero con le gocce di pioggia.

Kakaroth afferrò Vegeta per i capelli, immobilizzando e lo raggiunse con una serie di pugni al viso, spaccandogli il naso e il labbro.

“Io ti ho visto piangere, mio caro principe. Ti ho sentito implorarmi e ho visto come questi inetti ti hanno cambiato” sibilò Kakaroth, mentre la trasformazione di Vegeta cessava.

“Quel mostro sta ottenebrando il vero Goku, non penso che potrà uscire per fermare questo scempio” sussurrò Dende.

“Supremo, andiamo, dovete cercare l’incantesimo per fermarlo” gli mormorò Popo, trascinandolo con sé dentro il Supremo.

< Non posso perdere, non voglio > si disse Vegeta, vomitando sangue.

“Ti prego mostro, ridammi mio marito. Ti prego Goku, amore mio, torna da me” gemette Chichi.

“Vegeta, resisti!” gridò Bulma.

Vegeta riaprì di scatto gli occhi, le sue iridi color ossidiana brillarono di riflessi blu scuro. Si ritrasformò in supersaiyan blu e, con una gomitata, si liberò da Kakaroth. Lo tempestò di pugni, raggiungendolo con una serie di calci al petto.

Kakaroth indietreggiò, ansimando. La testa di Vegeta ricadde più volte in avanti, ma il principe dei saiyan schivò un pugno dell’avversario e lo raggiunse con un calcio al collo, mozzandogli il respiro.

< Coraggio Vegeta, la luce dei tuoi poteri sfida ancora questa tempesta > pensò 18, mentre con Marron stendeva la testa di Crilin sul cuscino che Chichi aveva lasciato libero.

Vegeta allontanò l’avversario utilizzando l’onda d’urto dell’incremento della sua aura.

Kakaroth sorrise, le sue iridi nere brillavano di riflessi blu-azzurri dovuti alla propria aura.

< Finalmente sono libero! Sono così euforico, sento il mio animo esaltato dal furore!

Mi dispiace per il povero principe, ma voglio solo giocare un po’.

Non è mai stato detto che per conquistare il mondo non ci si debba divertire > rifletté.

Raggiunse Vegeta con un’onda energetica nera, il principe dei saiyan precipitò, superò il tempio del Supremo e l’obelisco di balzar, attraversando le nuvole e rovinò pesantemente al suolo, scavando un’immensa voragine. Il principe dei saiyan perse i sensi.

Kakaroth scoppiò a ridere con più forza, tornò normale e si trasformò in supersaiyan di terzo livello, lanciando delle sfere color pece sopra di sé.

Gohan mugolò, riprendendosi, riaprì gli occhi e si mise in ginocchio. Si rialzò in piedi e si trasformò nel Mystic. Partì all’attacco contro Kakaroth.

Trunks si mise a correre, levitò oltre il bordo del palazzo del Supremo e scese verso terra, raggiungendo il corpo esanime del genitore.

“Papà!” chiamò.

Sopra di lui, risuonavano i colpi dei due contendenti.

Gohan cercò di raggiungere l’avversario con una gomitata alla schiena, ma Kakaroth si teletrasportò sopra di lui e lo raggiunse con un’onda energetica nera tre volte più potente del normale, facendolo precipitare privo di sensi. Gohan si conficcò nel pavimento del palazzo, mandando in pezzi una serie di mattonelle.

“Fratellone!” gridò Goten, raggiungendo il maggiore.

Kakaroth si teletrasportò davanti a Vegeta.

“Non deludermi così! Non puoi essere già stanco” gridò. Cercò di raggiungere Trunks con uno schiaffo, ma Vegeta, mettendosi in ginocchio, fermò il colpo.

“Vai via!” ordinò al figlio che, annuendo, spiccò il volo.

“Tsk. Non prendermi per un codardo” sibilò Vegeta, scattò e afferrò il piede di Kakaroth, lo tirò facendolo scivolare.

Kakaroth, con una capriola in aria, si rimise in piedi.

“Non era mia intenzione mancarle di rispetto, principino. Vedrò di prepararmi alla mossa finale” disse mellifluo, incrementando l’aura.

Vegeta si acquattò a terra e gli balzò addosso, facendolo cadere all’indietro. Kakaroth, con una capriola, ribaltò le posizioni e con l’altra mano riteletrasportò entrambi nel luogo in cui si erano scontrati prima: il deserto ora tramutato in una zona fangosa.

Vegeta si dimenò, liberandosi dalla presa di Kakaroth e precipitò a faccia in giù, il naso iniziò a sanguinargli a seguito della caduta.

Kakaroth sorrise, atterrando in piedi.

Il cielo sopra di loro si stava rasserenando, i nuvoli neri stavano diventando sempre più minuti e candidi, s’intravedevano scorci d’azzurro.

Man mano il sole stava tornando a illuminare i due contendenti.

Vegeta aveva il viso ricoperto di tagli sanguinanti, medesime ferite si aprivano su tutto il suo corpo, il suo occhio destro era pesto e chiuso, la sua gamba sinistra e il suo braccio destro ricadevano inerti ricoperti di sangue.

Kakaroth gli lanciò contro un ki-blast, Vegeta balzò lateralmente tenendosi il braccio destro, lo lasciò andare e lanciò una serie di ki-blast azzurri e bianchi.

Riatterrò su un fianco con un mugolio, si sdraiò a faccia in su e con un colpo di reni si rimise in piedi, ondeggiando, tenendosi ritto su un piede solo. Spiccò il volo verso l’avversario.

Una colonna di fuoco fuoriuscì dal terreno, frapponendosi fra i due sfidanti e Vegeta scattò all’indietro.

Altre colonne di fuoco si alzarono dal fango rossastro, che si stava via via indurendo, circondando il principe dei saiyan.

Vegeta indietreggiò, mettendosi al centro del cerchio di fuoco.

< Queste fiamme sembrano dotate di vita propria > pensò. Il calore aumentava sempre di più, la pelle del saiyan si scottò in più punti, la sentiva sfrigolare, alcune fiamme lambirono la stoffa lacera e sporca della sua battle-suit.

Vegeta cercò di spiccare il volo, ma le fiamme si chiusero sopra di lui. Ingoiò dei gemiti di dolore dovuti alle ustioni che stava riportando in diversi punti del corpo. 

< Se la mia fine arriverà attraverso queste lingue di fuoco, ben venga.

Combatterò fino alla fine, che nessuno dica mai che il principe dei saiyan si è arreso senza dare battaglia > pensò.

Emanò tutta la sua aurea residua, spegnendo man mano i dolmen di fuoco che lo circondavano. Le fiamme rosso arancioni si piegavano, morendo dinnanzi alla potenza della sua aura. Scomparvero in un ultimo sbuffo di fumo, lasciando dei segni nerastri sul fango solidificato.

Vegeta cadde in ginocchio, l’aura azzerato e lo sguardo vacuo, le membra abbandonate.

Kakaroth gli si mise davanti e s’inginocchiò davanti a lui. Sorrise e intorno alla sua mano comparve una striscia di luce argentea.

“Cos…” biascicò Vegeta, mentre Kakaroth gli appoggiava la mano sul petto.

Inizio modulo

Cap.3 Ghost, love and real personality

Goku riuscì a sfilare lentamente la mano dalle catene che lo tenevano imprigionato, l’arto era ricoperto di sangue e abrasioni. Pian piano iniziò a cercare di liberare l’altra mano, si guardò intorno osservando le pareti di marmo scuro, macchiato di sangue, che lo circondavano. Spostò lo sguardo sulla finestrella grande quanto la sua testa, concentrando lo sguardo sulle sbarre che la sbarravano. Udì dei passi e rimise le braccia in alto, facendo sembrare le mani nuovamente imprigionate.

Finse di essere privo di sensi, facendo ricadere la testa in avanti e osservò di sottecchi attraverso la finestrella della massiccia porta di legno, intravedendo un MajinVegeta di secondo livello con un Vegeta incosciente caricato sulla spalla.

MajinVegeta entrò nella cella successiva e lasciò ricadere Vegeta per terra. Fece apparire una sferetta di energia dorata nella sua mano, illuminando il buio che ammantava la prigione. Con l’altra mano immobilizzò i polsi del prigioniero con due ganci di metallo che fuoriuscivano dalla parete.

Vegeta mugolò e socchiuse gli occhi, riprendendo i sensi. Rabbrividì trovandosi il viso del Majin davanti al suo, illuminato dalla luce dorata della sfera di energia. Il suo corpo, indolenzito e sanguinante, non rispondeva e non riusciva a muoversi.

“Liberami subito…” intimò all’altro.

MajinVegeta ghignò e si allontanò da lui, dandogli la schiena.

“Mi hai sentito, codardo?!” gridò Vegeta, mentre l’altro usciva, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

“Tsk, Vegeta, quasi mi vergogno ad utilizzare il tuo corpo. Sei solo un pivello, rispetto a me, il principe dei saiyan” disse, attraverso le sbarre della finestrella.

Vegeta sentì la serratura della porta scattare, intorno a lui c’era solo oscurità.

************** 

< Urca, ce l’ho fatta! È stato difficile, ma ci sono riuscito > pensò Goku, liberando del tutto entrambe le proprie braccia. Raggiunse la porta e fece leva sui cardini arrugginiti, spezzandoli silenziosamente.

< Sono nella mia mente e qui il collegamento mentale tra me e Vegeta, creato dal nostro essere stati fusi in passato, dovrebbe essere più forte.

Forse è stata proprio quell’apertura a far scappare queste parti di noi > pensò. Spostò la porta e uscì, percorrendo un corridoio nebbioso sulle punte dei piedi. Si acquattò contro la parete, con l’aura azzerata.

< MajinVegeta a quest’ora avrà già preso possesso del corpo di Vegeta > pensò. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato, i suoi occhi arrossati gli pizzicavano.

“Bastard*! Liberami! Dannato  _Majincoso_!” riconobbe la voce di Vegeta e andò in quella direzione. Si trovò davanti una porta uguale a quella della propria prigione e la aprì con lo stesso metodo, entrando.

“Urca, Vegeta, calmati” bisbigliò.

“Liberami da qui” ordinò Vegeta, ringhiando.

“Come?” chiese Goku. Vegeta gl’indicò con la testa una roccia appuntita sul pavimento e Son la utilizzò per scassinare gli anelli di ferro. I polsi del principe si erano graffiati e, gonfi e arrossati, gli pulsavano.

< Se usassimo i poteri, saremmo scoperti troppo velocemente > pensò Vegeta. Mise una mano sulla spalla di Goku ed entrambi si allontanarono dalla cella, inoltrandosi nella nebbia del corridoio.

Attraversarono una porta socchiusa e proseguirono, la nebbia diveniva via via più fitta.

Goku udì dei lamenti e si guardò intorno, la sua vista si tinse di rosso e strinse gli occhi, scuotendo il capo. Si raddrizzò e tornò a vedere nebbia intorno a sé, la presa sulla sua spalla si fece più forte e Vegeta si piegò in avanti, tossendo rumorosamente.

“Che ti succede?” domandò con tono preoccupato.

“Questo posto sta tentando di eliminarmi” esalò Vegeta, ansimando.

Goku lo sostenne e Vegeta cercò di scansarsi, si piegò in avanti colto da una fitta violenta all’addome.

“Io sono qui con te, ma non mi sta succedendo niente” fece notare Son, aiutandolo a raddrizzarsi.

“Tu e Kakaroth vi siete divisi nettamente. Forse avrai anche accettato che sei un saiyan, ma tu sei buono e lui cattivo” farfugliò Vegeta, boccheggiando. Strinse gli occhi e tossì un grumo di sangue.

“Io non sono così diviso dalla mia parte malvagia. Perciò questo luogo, cercando di eliminare Kakaroth e la sua crudeltà, nel tentativo di farti tornare padrone del tuo corpo, sta eliminando anche me riconoscendomi come essere negativo” spiegò, rischiando di cadere in ginocchio.

Goku lo sostenne.

“Quel pazzo si farà chiamare ‘principe dei saiyan’. Questo perché nella mia vita ho passato più tempo a rinchiudere questo lato di me, quello diciamo buono”. Proseguì Vegeta, la vista gli si offuscò.

“Beh, la prima volta che ti ho incontrato, non eri di certo amichevole. Urca, dimmi cosa devo fare per risolvere il problema” disse Goku, caricandoselo in spalla.

“Questo luogo ci metterà al massimo cinque-dieci minuti per prosciugarmi del tutto” disse Vegeta, cercando di mantenere un tono atono.

Goku si piegò in avanti, gli strinse le gambe con entrambe le mani e si mise a correre.

“Ci metterò di meno a portarti fuori da qui” promise.

“Senti… c’è niente che possa fare per convincerti a non fare questa inutile follia?” chiese Vegeta con voce rauca.

“No” rispose secco Goku, chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise.

< Mi eri mancato,  _fratello_  > pensò Vegeta, abbandonandosi contro l’altro privo di sensi.

Goku continuò a correre fino a un portale ovale, luminescente, che galleggiava nella nebbia. Era formato da una sostanza argentea, liquida.

“ _Addio nebbia della disperazione_ ” salutò Goku e balzò all’interno della sostanza. Gli mancò il respiro, strinse più forte Vegeta cercando nuotare e chiuse gli occhi. Roteò su se stesso, avvertendo delle forti vertigini e atterrò in piedi.

Saltò all’indietro trovandosi davanti Kakaroth, si mise in posizione di combattimento.

“Principe, cosa dobbiamo fare?” chiese Kakaroth, voltandosi.

Goku inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Ehy tu, mi vedi?” domandò. Sventolò la mano davanti a Kakaroth e piegò di lato il capo.

“Io propongo di distruggere subito questo insulso pianeta per passare alla conquista di questo universo”. Propose Kakaroth.

Goku gli fece una linguaccia e ridacchiò.

“Non riesce né a vedermi, né a sentirmi!” esultò.

 “Prima passeremo alla Capsule corporation, caricando su un’astronave qualsiasi cosa ci possa risultare utile e dei viveri” rispose MajinVegeta con voce atona. Socchiuse gli occhi, ghignò e si leccò le labbra attraverso i denti. “Dopo ci divertiremo” sibilò.

Kakaroth ridacchiò e annuì.

“Sì, sua altezza” disse ed entrambi spiccarono il volo, dirigendosi verso la città dell’Ovest.

Goku li guardò allontanarsi e udì un mugolio.

Vegeta riprese i sensi e mugolò nuovamente, guardandosi intorno.

“Kakaroth, mettimi giù” ordinò Vegeta con voce arrocchita.

Goku lo mise a terra, il principe dei saiyan aveva un colorito cadaverico.

“Siamo davvero fuori da quel posto di mer*a” sussurrò Vegeta, la gola gli doleva. Cercò di rimettersi in piedi. “Ora dobbiamo raggiungere gli altri”.

“Gli altri due noi stanno preparando la navicella, ma non ci riescono né a vederci né a sentirci” spiegò Goku.

Vegeta rabbrividì.

“Loro hanno i nostri corpi, quindi noi adesso siamo come  _fantasmi_. Per gli altri non siamo corporei” spiegò. Si abbassò e passò con il pugno attraverso un sasso.

Goku si grattò la testa, deglutendo.

“Non possiamo nemmeno usare i nostri poteri?” domandò.

“Solo quelli legati ai corpi fisici, incrementi di auree, trasformazioni in supersaiyan e teletrasporti dovrebbero ancora funzionare. Inoltre, non possiamo nemmeno essere feriti, al momento” lo rassicurò Vegeta.

“Urca, anche se andiamo dagli altri, non servirà a niente se non si accorgono che ci siamo” disse Goku, con voce trillante.

“Penseremo a questo una volta che li avremo raggiunti” rispose Vegeta.

******

Bulma, seduta su una sedia, si mordeva il labbro, ondeggiando avanti e indietro.

“Non riesco a percepire in modo sensato le auree né di Goku, né di Vegeta” disse C18, osservando Crilin, Gohan e Junior stesi incoscienti sui letti.

“Sicuramente il mio papà salverà il tuo” disse Trunks a Goten, entrambi i bambini erano seduti sul davanzale della finestra.

Chichi lanciò uno strillo e saltò all’indietro.

“Che succede, figliola?” domandò lo stregone del Toro.

Chichi si passò l’indice sulle labbra.

“Ho sentito qualcosa di gelido posarsi qui” sussurrò.

Yamcha si guardò intorno, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Non percepisco auree minacciose” sibilò. Pual si adagiò sulla sua spalla, dimenando la coda dalla pelliccia blu.

“Spero non sia qualche strano incantesimo di Dende” borbottò Tenshinhan. Rif annuì alle sue parole.

“Qualcosa mi ha sfiorato, come un venticello” disse Bulma, con voce acuta, avvicinandosi a Chichi.

“Guardate!” gridò Marron, indicando lo specchio, sul cui vetro si riflettevano le figure di Goku e Vegeta.

“Che scherzo è mai questo?!” sbraitò Muten. 

 “Posso spiegarvi io” disse Junior, alzandosi seduto sul letto.

< Devo ringraziare ancora una volta le mie capacità rigenerative > pensò, alzandosi dal letto.

“Nemmeno io riesco a vederli, esattamente come voi. Però ho riconosciuto le loro voci, simili a fruscii, grazie al mio udito molto superiore al vostro.

Ho riconosciuto nettamente le voci di Goku e Vegeta. Posso dirvi cosa stanno cercando di spiegarvi” disse con voce roca.

“Temo che i fagioli al momento possano poco” si lamentò Jirobai.

Junior avvampò.

“Ti ho solo detto di dire a Chichina che la amo” borbottò Goku.

“Senti muso verde, prendi in disparte entrambe le nostre donne. Devi dire alla mia che se riottengo il mio corpo, esigo di avere almeno una nottata di passione, appena torniamo a casa”. S’intromise Vegeta.

Il rossore sulle gote e sulle orecchie aguzze di Junior si fece più acceso.

 “Oh, devi anche dire a Chichi che mi dispiace davvero tanto per quello che ha fatto Kakaroth”. Aggiunse Goku.

“Chichi, Goku vuole dirti che gli dispiace per quello che ha fatto il suo doppio” riferì Junior.

Chichi si portò le mani al viso e scoppiò a piangere.

“Goku, amore, lo sapevo che quel mostro non eri tu” disse tra i singhiozzi.

Goku cercò di accarezzarle la testa, ma le sue mani attraversarono il corpo della moglie, passando oltre anche ai capelli corvini di lei.

Junior osservò la brezza leggera che scompigliava la mora capigliatura di Chichi.

“Muso verde, devi dire anche le altre cose!” sbraitò Vegeta.

< Maledetto nanetto, che brutta situazione > pensò Junior e le sue antenne tremarono.

“Goku, Vegeta, vi conviene aspettare. Dende ha detto che avrebbe trovato l’incantesimo per far tornare tutto alla normalità” disse Yamcha.

“Io non mi sono mai fidata di Mr. Popo, i suoi occhi non mi piacciono. Non vorrei desse a Dende l’incantesimo sbagliato di proposito” borbottò Bulma.

Vegeta scoppiò a ridere.

“Sempre la solita, la mia donna. Si fida degli dei distruttori, ma dubita di persone amichevoli come Mr. Popo” si disse. Si voltò verso Junior e lo indicò.

“Dì alle donne quello che ti abbiamo detto. Ci conto” ripeté indurendo il tono.

Junior sospirò.

< Dovrò davvero > pensò.

\------------------

Cap.4 The Dark side defeat

Dende aprì la porta della stanza ed entrò, Popo lo seguiva tenendo tra le grandi mani dalla pelle nera un libro grande quanto la sua testa. Aveva la copertina sporca di sangue, una serie di raffigurazioni di budella squartate, dei denti d’oro dipinti sui bordi delle pagine e, come lettere, dei geroglifici scritti con polvere dorata.

“La soluzione è far uscire dai corpi sia gli spiriti benigni che quelli maligni. A questo punto, dovrebbero scontrarsi tra loro. I vincitori riotterrebbero il loro corpo.

Se Goku o Vegeta dovessero venire sconfitti, la Terra sarebbe perduta” spiegò Popo.

“Allora muovetevi a fare la vostra assurda stregoneria. Sono stanco di questa situazione!” sbraitò Vegeta, mentre una venuzza gli pulsava sulla fronte.

“Cosa dobbiamo fare?” chiese Junior.

“Abbiamo fretta. Quei due in questo momento potrebbero star distruggendo la città dell’Ovest!”. S’intromise Goku.

“Entrambi desiderano che si faccia in fretta perché temono le azioni di Kakaroth e di MajinVegeta” riferì Junior.

Bulma ghignò e mostrò un telecomando.

“L’ultima volta che ho litigato con Vegeta, ho avuto paura che riprendesse le sue vecchie abitudini e sparisse con una navicella. Perciò ho messo un sistema di protezione intorno ai veicoli spaziali alla Capsule corp.. Ci vorrà parecchio prima che trovino la password” spiegò Bulma.

“Donna! Che razza di idee ti vengono in mente? Dove diamine me ne dovrei andare?! Possibile che non ti fidi di me, ancora?” sbraitò Vegta.

“Come si fa l’incantesimo?” chiese Trunks, raggiungendo il namecciano. Goten si affiancò al migliore amico e afferrò il bordo del pantalone di tela bianca di Junior, tirandolo.

“Puoi dire a papà che gli voglio tanto bene? Voglio lui, non quello cattivo che fa male a fratellone” disse il bambino.

“Il tuo papà ti sente, tranquillo” gli rispose Junior, gentilmente. Fletté le gambe e si avvicinò al piccolo.

“Il tuo papà mi ha detto di dirti che ti vuole tanto bene e che tra poco tornerà da te, dalla tua mamma e dal tuo fratellone Gohan” riferì con tono dolce.

“Yuppie!” gridò Goten, saltellando sul posto, tenendo i pugni chiusi alzati.

“Cosa si deve fare per l’incantesimo?” ripeté Trunks.

Vegeta lo guardò e gonfiò il petto.

“Sono orgoglioso di lui” sussurrò.

“Si tratta di un incantesimo in namecciano che posso pronunciare anche da qui, ma quando finirò di dirlo, Goku e Vegeta dovranno trovarsi da soli dove si trovano i loro corpi” spiegò Dende.

“Il loro era prezioso per il precedente Supremo. Il mio caro amico lo trovò nella navicella che lo aveva portato qui” disse Popo con voce seria.

“Ecco il piano. Attireremo in una trappola i due in un luogo deserto, utilizzando il telecomando di Bulma. Lo vorranno per avere la navicella. Voi controllerete da qui, attraverso i poteri di questo palazzo e quando quei due cadranno nella trappola, il muso verde più piccolo reciterà la formula” disse Vegeta.

“Magari fate passare un minuto per darci il tempo di essere davanti a loro”. Aggiunse Goku.

*********

“Ripetiamo il piano per l’ultima volta. Ci posizioniamo dietro i nostri corpi, tu appoggi la mano sulla spalla di Kakaroth, io su quella del Majin” disse Vegeta.

Atterrarono dietro gli altri due.

“Riesci a vedere il telecomando? Dovrebbe esserci anche il radar cerca sfere, sul computer era segnato che fossero qui in un laboratorio nascosto” chiese Majin.

Kakaroth avanzò di un paio di passi e negò con il capo.

“Non vedo rocce diverse dalle altre. Mi dispiace, principe” rispose.

MajinVegeta sospirò.

“Vediamo se lo vedo io” disse con tono esasperato.

Kakaroth assottigliò gli occhi e si guardò intorno.

< E’ come se il vento portasse un salmodiare lontano. Non mi piace > pensò.

Entrambi i corpi, sia quello di MajinVegeta che quello di Kakaroth, caddero a terra in contemporanea.

***********

“Cosa succederà adesso?” domandò Chichi osservandoli dal palazzo del Supremo, il salmodiare di Dende coprì in parte le sue parole. Il giovane namecciano stringeva il voluminoso libro con entrambe le mani.

“Cosa possiamo fare?” chiese Bulma.

“Possiamo solo aspettare e sperare” rispose Junior.

MajinVegeta e Kakaroth si guardarono intorno, riconoscendo i loro corpi privi di sensi stesi per terra.

“Una trappola del ca**o” sibilò MajinVegeta, raggiungendo nuovamente il secondo livello.

Kakaroth lo affiancò, udirono dei passi alle loro spalle ed entrambi i guerrieri si volsero.

Goku e Kakaroth avanzarono, fronteggiando le loro controparti.

I due Goku si tramutarono in supersaiyan di terzo livello in contemporanea e scattarono l’uno contro l’altro.

Kakaroth afferrò Goku con una presa del drago, scagliandolo lontano.

 Goku si conficcò nel terreno, lasciando un lungo solco, scattò rimettendosi in piedi, i vestiti leggermente laceri. Vide l’avversario volare nella sua direzione, incrementò la propria aura e fece volare via il suo avversario, raggiungendolo con un’onda energetica.

Kakaroth lanciò un’onda energetica oscura in contemporanea.

Le due onde si scontrarono in una pioggia di scintille ed entrambi i contendenti vennero sbalzati indietro.

Gridando, invertirono la direzione in volo e si scagliarono nuovamente l’uno contro l’altro. Le loro urla coprivano quelle dei due Vegeta, Kakaroth cercò di colpire l’altro con una serie di pugni, Goku parava con le braccia. Si scambiarono raffiche di calci e una pioggia di ki-blast si abbatté su Goku, bruciandogli la stoffa della tuta in più punti, facendogliela fumare.

< Essendo entrambi spiriti, possiamo ferirci a vicenda > pensò Son.

Kakaroth incrementò l’aura, che divenne azzurra, emanando lampi viola.

“Sei morto, piccolo traditore e assassino! Questo è per Radish!” sbraitò Kakaroth, i suoi occhi brillavano di luce rosso sangue.

“Ti sbagli! Sono io l’originale, il vero saiyan. E per noi saiyan niente è impossibile!” gridò Goku.

Kakaroth caricò e lanciò una dark kamehameha di massima potenza. Golu urlò e attraversò prima il colpo dell’avversario e poi lo spirito di Kakaroth stesso con un pugno del drago, facendolo esplodere in una serie di scintille rosate.

***********

Vegeta si pulì il sangue dal labbro utilizzando il dorso della mano. Avanzò lateralmente, guardando in viso l’avversario.

< Dovrebbe essere in netto svantaggio rispetto a me, per gli scontri precedenti. Non capisco perché le nostre potenze si equivalgono.

Forse mi sono depotenziato come puro spirito? > si domandò MajinVegeta. Partì all’attacco, il suo sguardo era gelido. Si scambiò una serie di pugni con il suo avversario e, con una spazzata, fece cadere Vegeta in avanti. Il principe dei saiyan riuscì a raddrizzarsi con una capriola in volo e lo raggiunse con un calcio doppio all’addome.

MajinVegeta ricadde per terra pesantemente, sentì l’urlo di Kakaroth e ripartì all’attacco. Raggiunse Vegeta con un pugno al viso, facendolo andare a sbattere contro una montagna che franò.

“Avresti potuto unirti a lui! Ed invece hai fatto uccidere il vero spirito dell’unico altro saiyan rimasto.

Puoi ancora cambiare idea, riunisciti a me. Tu sei un mercenario e siamo un tutt’uno. Siamo nati assassini e come tali moriremo” gli ricordò Kakaroth.

Vegeta si rialzò e sputò un grumo di sangue per terra.

“Se la pensi così, sei anche più stupido di Freezer” ringhiò.

MajinVegeta lo raggiunse con una serie di pugni e Vegeta, levitando, scattò con la testa e li evitò, muovendosi in volo a piedi uniti.

MajinVegeta lo afferrò per il polso e glielo girò, spezzandoglielo.

Vegeta ingoiò un gemito di dolore e raggiunse l’avversario con una testata al naso, MajinVegeta accecato dalla sofferenza lo lasciò andare, indietreggiando.

Vegeta lo raggiunse con una ginocchiata, facendolo cadere pesantemente a terra a faccia in giù.

“Con questo chiudo il mio passato” disse sottovoce, caricando un Final Flash con una sola mano. Lanciò il colpo e nell’esplosione, il MajinVegeta si disintegrò.

Goku raggiunse Vegeta.

“Abbiamo vinto” disse, chiudendo gli occhi e mostrandogli il segno dell’ok.

Vegeta gli fece il medesimo segno di rimando.

“Perché ne dubitavi?” gli domandò.

Goku negò e rientrò nel proprio corpo, Vegeta s’infilò nuovamente del suo.

I due corpi si rianimarono, ma rimasero stesi sul terreno, profondamente addormentati.

***************

Junior atterrò sul pavimento del palazzo del Supremo, su entrambe le spalle teneva i due saiyan incoscienti.

“Sono loro?” domandò Gohan, avvicinandosi al suo  _sensei_.

Junior annuì.

“Hanno vinto” rispose.

Crilin scoppiò a ridere, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso; Yamcha e Tenshinan si abbracciarono gridando, Muten esultò.

Goten aiutò la madre a raggiungerli, tenendogli la mano, mentre Gohan faceva stendere il padre su un lettino.

“Evviva!” gridò Dende. Junior aiutò Bulma a stendere Vegeta accanto a Goku.

Trunks sorrise, guardando il padre e lo raggiunse.

“Mi dispiace che il mio compleanno abbia fatto schifo” mormorò.

Bulma accarezzò la testa di suo figlio.

“Lo possiamo sempre festeggiare veramente domani e così, questa volta, verranno tutti” lo rassicurò.

Trunks si voltò verso Goten ed entrambi i bambini sorrise.

“Questa sì che è una bellissima notizia” disse Videl, sorridendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1p__fUjvXI  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9P4kjROkn8I.


End file.
